The embodiments described herein relate to fuel system components, and more particularly, to an integrated fuel delivery module including a fuel pump and a fuel filter.
Some known fuel systems utilize a high pressure fuel pump mounted within the fuel tank of a vehicle. Some known fuel systems include a fuel delivery module, which is a package of related fuel system components that can be mounted within the fuel tank. Such known fuel delivery modules can include, for example, the fuel pump, a fuel pressure regulator, a fuel filter, and/or a fuel level sensor.
Known fuel delivery modules typically use a low-cost, non-positive displacement pump such as, for example, a turbine pump. Such pumps are often mounted at or near tank bottom due to their limited ability to produce suction. As a result, the use of such pumps can limit the locations within the fuel system and/or fuel tank where the fuel delivery module can be positioned. Additionally, some known fuel systems, such as, for example, fuel systems for off-highway vehicles can have unique and/or irregularly shaped fuel tanks that are customized for their specific applications. Accordingly, the fuel delivery module for such applications is often customized for a specific fuel tank. Thus, a need exists for an improved fuel delivery module that can be standardized to fit within a range of different tanks. A need also exists for an improved fuel delivery module in which the pump need not be on or near the tank bottom.
Further, in some known fuel systems, the fuel delivery module is removed from the fuel tank to service and/or replace one of the fuel system components therein (e.g., the fuel filter). In some arrangements, removal of the fuel delivery module and/or a portion of the fuel delivery module can cause one or more fuel flow paths to be disconnected. For example, in some known fuel systems, replacement of the fuel filter is accomplished by disconnecting the flow path from the fuel pump to the fuel filter. The removal of the fuel delivery module from the fuel tank and/or the disconnection of fuel flow paths can result in increased service times (and costs), an increased risk of potential leaks when the fuel system is reassembled and/or the use of additional parts (e.g., seals). Thus, a need also exists for improved apparatus and methods for servicing components within a fuel delivery module without requiring the removal of the fuel delivery module from the fuel tank.